In electronics, a digital-to-analog converter, commonly referred to as a DAC or D-to-A), is a device for converting digital code to an analog signals (current or voltage). DACs can be configured using various types of configurations, such a pulse-width modulator DAC, a delta-sigma DAC, which use a pulse density conversion technique, a binary-weighted DAC, etc. Conventionally, a DAC receives a digital code input and provides either a voltage output or a current output; thus, limiting the DAC to be either a voltage-only DAC or a current-only DAC. When a system needs both types of DACs, the system requires two independent circuits, one circuit to implement a voltage-only DAC 110 and another circuit to implement a current-only DAC 120, such as illustrated in FIG. 1. Also, these two independent circuits need to each receive a digital code input, and, typically have fixed resolutions, such as, for example, 8 bits or 6 bits only, and fixed data rates. The current-only DAC 120 may be either a current source or a current sink. Thus, a system that needs a voltage-only DAC 110 and both a current source DAC and a current sink DAC requires three independent circuits, each of which receive a digital code input to provide the respective output. By adding independent circuits to achieve the alternate functionalities, the number of components required for the system increases, as well as the space used to implement these components.